Double the trouble for Detective Reed
by Carla Radames
Summary: Hank takes Connor and RK to work with him. Things don't go well for poor Gavin :D or RK :( "From the first moment you stepped foot in this place, I knew you were trouble." Re-uploaded separately due to me wanting to clean these up.


**Idea was given to me by a Guest** **by the name of shapeshiftinterest on AO3. I haven't had time to check through this just yet.**

* * *

Hank was just now getting ready for work, Connor too. However, seen as Connor had gone and saved his twin, he was also willing to come along for the ride as well.

"Wait, hold on. Hold on," Hank now waved his hands.

The two androids stood looking to him, wondering what was going on.

"Is something wrong, Lieutenant?" Connor asked.

"Yeah, he's not comin' too is he?"

Connor looked to his twin, who looked as though he'd just been denied his favourite treat.

"Is he not welcome to come with us?"

Hank shook his head. "Well, what do I need two of you for?"

"I understand, Lieutenant. I will await your return. I hope you have a nice day," RK smiled, despite not being welcome.

"Fuck me," Hank huffed. "Fine, you're welcome to come with us. I don't wanna be thinking about your fuckin' god damn sad face while I'm working."

RK's face lit up at this, as did Connor's.

"Thank you, Lieutenant." They both spoke in unison.

"Stop that," he grumbled.

The two Connors followed him to his car, leaving Sumo behind to protect the house again.

"The fuck am I gonna do with two fuckin' androids?" he muttered to himself.

Connor sat up front with him, with RK in the back. It was pretty strange, but Hank knew he'd get used to it. I mean it wasn't strange to see twins, even if they were androids.

"There is something you may want to know," Connor telepathically spoke to RK, so that they wouldn't interrupt Hank. "If you come into contact with a man named Gavin Reed. He can be..."

"An asshole," RK asked, a little amused.

Connor turned to him, getting Hanks quizzical gaze.

"Something I'm missing here?" he asked.

"Not at all, Lieutenant," Connor informed him, turning back to continue talking to his twin. "If he troubles you in anyway, just know that I'll have your back."

"Would it be alright if we maybe...play a few games with him?"

"The fuck are you smiling about?" Hank questioned, glancing at the double in the back seat through the mirror.

"Nothing, Lieutenant," RK replied, face now neutral.

Hank shook his head, not really wanting to know what was going on with them. He pulled up in his usual parking space and got out, locking up the car when the two Connors were out too.

"What do you have planned?" Connor asked, now following Hank inside.

"There's no such thing as being in two places at once," RK grinned.

"Lieutenant, you're needed in the interrogation room." An officer called him over.

Hank groaned, but headed over.

"Connor," he gestured to follow. "Connor!"

Connor headed off, leaving RK to wait where he'd once been with him. As he followed Hank, he made sure to glance at Gavin who was once again standing by one of the tables with a coffee in hand. He gave a wink just for good measure.

"That plastic fucking prick," Gavin breathed through clenched teeth. "I'd love to put a bullet right in its plastic fucking skull. Wipe that smug smile off the fuckers face."

The officer he was with just laughed before turning back to the TV.

"Well, time to pay Gavin a small visit once more." RK smirked to himself.

He headed down the exact same way Connor had once done before him, also making sure to turn and wink at the man in question. Gavin glanced over, seeing something familiar out of the corner of his eye.

"What the fuck?!" he coughed, almost choking on his drink.

"You alright?" the officer with him asked concerned.

Gavin put his drink down to quickly run over to where he'd supposedly seen Connor walk by for the second time.

"What the fuck?" he pondered, now wondering if he was seeing things.

RK was stood at the opposite end of the room, grinning wildly to himself.

"He's fucking with me," Gavin glared as he turned back.

"You alright, Detective?" someone else now asked as they escorted a man to one of the cells.

He pushed past the officer, now biding his time. He'd wait until the interrogation was over, or he could just wait for Connor to step from the room to go join Hank.

"You plastic prick!" he shouted, grabbing a fist full of the androids clothes and pinning him up against the wall.

"Detective Reed, what seems to be the problem?" Connor asked, holding back a smirk.

"You think you can just fuck around with me?" Gavin snarled.

"I don't know..."

"What the fuck is going on here?" Hank now questioned.

"This motherfucker thinks he can play a trick on me," Gavin glared at the android.

"What trick? What the hell are you talking about now?" Hank asked, now crossing his arms.

"It walked past, gave me that smug fucking smile. Then it walks by again," Gavin shook him roughly at this.

"Come on, Gavin. You know if you damage it, you have to pay for it." Hank sighed, almost smiling too.

Gavin stepped back, raising his finger. "This isn't over."

Connor smartened himself up once again, looking to Hank who pat him on the arm. "Don't take it too far," he warmed him.

"We won't, Lieutenant."

Hank now headed back inside the interrogation room with Connor. RK had decided to take a little walk around again, going in search of Gavin's desk. Once he'd found what he was searching for, he decided to add a little too it. He searched the officer's supplies, finding something that might work well and took it back with him.

"You ask me we'd be better off without these plastic fucking things," Gavin was heard.

Connor had not long since joined Hank at his desk now, standing just beside him with his arms crossed, while RK was sat hunched over the desk with his hood up and a coat on so that no one would tell he was wearing the exact same as Connor.

"Hank, my office now!" Fowler's voice boomed through the large open space.

Hank threw the papers down he'd been looking through and headed off to see his Captain.

"What the fuck do you want now, Jeffrey. I was in the middle of something."

Fowler ignored him as Connor closed the door behind himself. RK slipped from the desk, deciding to go in search of a certain Detective. He slipped off his coat and headed off to find the man in question.

"Hello, Gavin." He greeted, finding said man in the archive room.

"Oh, you've got some fucking nerve." Gavin laughed, drawing his gun on the android.

RK simply stood there, unfazed. "We both know that you're incapable of pulling the trigger."

"In-Incapable?" Gavin stumbled a little replaying the word.

RK nodded. "That is what I said is it not?"

"Listen to me you fucking smug prick," he snarled, gun now pressed up against the androids temple. "I will pull this fucking trigger and be done with you. I don't give a fuck what Hank or anyone else thinks. You got that?"

RK winced slightly as he was jabbed roughly on the side of the head, blue blood seeping through a small cut now made with the gun.

"Stay the fuck away from me," the Detective warned.

RK watched him leave.

Gavin headed back out, jaw dropping as he looked to Fowlers office. "No fucking way," he thought, turning on his heel to rush back through the doors. "Where the hell?"

"Looking for someone, Detective?" another officer questioned.

Gavin shook his head, turning to head back out. "I should have shot that bastard."

Hank was finally glad to be sat back down at his desk once again. Hopefully there wouldn't be any more interruptions.

"Fucking plastic prick," Gavin now grumbled as he sat himself down at his desk, propping his feet up.

He was just about to pull something out of his draw, when he found it slightly jammed.

"What the..." he questioned, yanking on the draw until something exploded in his face.

Gavin felt his blood boil at this.

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT. I'M GONNA KILL THAT BASTARD!"

Hank turned to see a rather blue faced Gavin storm over to his desk.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Hank asked with a laugh.

Gavin drew his gun, pointing it right at Connor's head. "You bastard!"

"Hey, hey, what's going on?" Hank now stepped in.

"He did this," Gavin glared, pointing with his gun.

"How could he? He's been with me all day," Hank stated.

"That's what it wants you to believe," Gavin snapped angrily, his rage getting the better of him.

"It was me."

Gavin turned, gun now directly pointed at RK.

"What the fuck?" he now questioned, turning back to face Connor, slightly bewildered.

"Gavin!" Fowler now yelled. "Put that fucking gun away and get yourself cleaned up."

"No, one of these fuckers has to pay." He was nearly to the point of throwing a tantrum.

"Gavin!" Fowler tried again. "You wanna see yourself off the case and put on something more suiting to you."

Gavin advanced on Connor, scowling at him. "From the first moment you stepped foot in this place, I knew you were trouble."

"Hey," Hank warned, stepping over too.

"If you're going to hit someone, you should hit me not him." RK defended.

"No one's hitting and no one's getting hit," Hank sighed.

Gavin turned around, put away his weapon and punched RK in the face before heading off.

Hank looked to the android with a heavy sigh. "I hate to say, but you did kinda deserve it."

Connor looked to his twin with sympathy as the caring older sibling. RK's nose was dripping blue blood and Connor knew he had to take care of him.

"RK, follow me. I need to clean you up."

RK followed him to the toilets as Gavin was just coming out of them.

"Plastic assholes," he grumbled, making sure to bump into Connor rather harshly.

"I'm sorry that our bromance ended quite badly," Connor through he'd now throw in.

"One of these days," Gavin growled, gesturing with his fingers. "Bang!"

He then headed back with a laugh.

"He's quite an interesting character," RK now pondered.

"He is," Connor smiled, now heading into the toilets.

RK followed, now waiting as Connor grabbed some paper towels. He ran them under the running water before bringing them to RK'S face, dabbing lightly even though it didn't really hurt them.

"You shouldn't pick a fight just because you feel like it," Connor now scolded him.

"I was sticking up for you," RK insisted.

"And whose fault was it because of?" Connor scowled.

"I may have taken things a little further than planned," RK shrugged lightly.

Connor shook his head as he threw away the paper towels.

"Connor, we got another case." Hank waved him over as soon as the pair where back out again.

"Another case, Lieutenant," the pair asked together.

"For fuck's sake," Hank now glared.

Fowler seemed to be enjoying what was now going down as he leaned over the rail.

"Connor, stop fuckin' about." Hank snapped.

"But which Connor are you talking to?"

Hank groaned.

"I'm going to walk out and do this fuckin' case without you in a god damn minute."

Connor looked to RK, who looked back to him with the same smug smile.

"I'll take a guess," Fowler shocked them all, by suddenly wanting to join in on the fun.

He stepped down the stairs, looking to the pair.

"You're Hank's first Connor right?" he pointed to the one on the left.

"I'm afraid you're quite wrong," Connor lied.

"This is fuckin' ridiculous," Hank huffed. "I can't believe you're fuelling these idiots."

"Is it not fun to guess, Lieutenant?" RK asked.

"No," he grumbled, slumping down in his seat.

"I suspect you're lying, so I'm going to stick with you being Connor." Fowler pointed to the left one again.

"You are quite right, Captain." Connor nodded in acknowledgement before gesturing to his twin. "This one being RK, my twin brother so to speak."

Fowler found himself smiling. Maybe he too had a fondness for this android now as well.


End file.
